Portable electronic devices such as two-way radios typically comprise a rechargeable energy source that is connected to the electronic device or a charger by a contact array. Typically the contact array comprises a flex assembly that includes a contact block, an insert molded part having both plastic and metal. The flex assembly further includes terminals or tabs to a battery cell pack. The tabs are sheet metal tabs which are spot welded to the flex assembly. The contact block and the tabs have to be manually assembled onto a flex circuit. The flex assembly then has to be manually assembled into an electronic product. The typical flex assembly is labor intensive. The method of manufacture for the flex assembly is wrought with inefficient assembly procedures and unnecessary parts and labor resulting in excessive manufacturing expense and compromised reliability.
The flex assembly may also include other components such as resistors, thermistors, diodes, connectors and other components that enable the battery packs to be rechargeable and/or intrinsically safe. However, whenever a multiple number of electrical parts are used in an electronic device, the electrical integrity or electrical loss between the connection members, the energy source and the circuitry is of concern.
The drive to reduce weight in electronic consumer products is now impacting all parts of the electronic design. Automated assembly as much as the drive to increase the ease of assembly or manufacturability demands that parts be integral and as compact as possible. Therefore, the ability to integrate features in less components and parts is critical in reducing the number of assembling steps. Therefore, a need exists for a contact array that provides the convenience of ease of assembly, provides for a reduction in weight, and allows for greater efficiency and reduced cost in assembly and manufacture. Furthermore, there is a need for a simple less expensive way to make connections between an energy source, an electronic device and a charger.